


The Last Straw

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Gen, Righting a Wrong, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: It takes a lot to make Senator Shockwave lose his temper. As the youngest Senator ever granted a seat, he knows that the other Senators will not listen to him easily, so he is far more used to sneaking around right wrongs and change things than he is facing the Senate down bodily. His innate shyness and  anxiety generally help him keep his temper in check, at least where the other Senators can see him.Some things, however, are just meant for flying off the handle, and Shockwave just can't take it anymore.





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

Shockwave fidgeted in his seat, hands clenching together unseen in his lap as Decimus continued to talk about the ‘Outlier problem’, and ‘upping security measures’ to ‘deal with it’, feeling himself getting more and more upset the longer the out-of-touch Senator spoke.

He felt a warm weight on his leg and looked up, catching Dai Atlas’s eye as the old Senator gently patted him, trying to offer calm for the outrage he could see building in the youngster. For a moment, Shockwave let his upset drain, offering his mentor a faint smile before turning his attention back to the Senate floor.

“The curfew currently isn’t enough! It’s bad enough that all bots are subject to it, but the _Outliers_ are still enjoying the daylight freedoms of normal bots, and it is an _outrage!_ They are less than Cybertronian, as mismatched as they are, and to subject normal society to their deviant forms is–”  
  
Well, so much for keeping quiet. “Excuse me, Senator?” Shockwave stood up, ignoring Dai’s soft sound of caution as all eyes turned toward him, making him want to hide, though he…hid it, for lack of a better term, straightening as much as his small stature would allow as he glared down at Decimus, standing on the floor below. 

“The floor does not recognise Senator Shockwave. Sit down, young bot.”

“If you’ll pardon me, sir, I don’t really care if you recognise me or not.” The anger in his own voice didn’t surprise Shockwave; he _was _angry. His _wording_, however, left him a bit taken aback. He continued, though, rolling with his thought process before he lost it. “I’m speaking and will shout _over_ you if I have to, to drown out your obnoxiously _classist_ statements.”

Angry teal eyes stared down, meeting irritated violet unflinchingly. “I’ll thank you to stop badmouthing bots by calling them Outliers, and I’ll _also_ thank you to stop insulting a fellow Senator every time you open your mouth with such malicious intent on your tongue. As if it weren’t bad enough that you continue to demean fellow Cybertronians by assigning them a so-called lesser status due to their abilities being unexpected.”

Decimus spluttered. “I have insulted _none_ of this body–”

“Oh, but you _have,_ Senator Decimus.” Shockwave made note of the fact that he didn’t deny one bit of anything _else_ Shockwave had said, which served to only make him that much more angry. Decimus _knew_ he was in the wrong and just didn’t _care_. 

Okay you know what, fine. Shockwave stiffened his spine, wings popping apart into six lacy things that shimmered in the light of the Senate Hall, their nano-scale membranes as delicate as those of a butterfly. Wing-arms spread, forming into a threat display that showcased Shockwave’s displeasure as he stared at the now-shocked Decimus, ignoring the murmurs that had started up around the room. “I am one of your so-called “Outliers”, and quite frankly, I’m tired of sitting here and being insulted day in and day out because you consider me and those like me to be ‘lesser’ than yourself…though you are one of the ones who _voted me into this Senate,_ Decimus, so your _hypocrisy_ is both astonishing and disgusting. You obviously thought me _capable_ of maintaining this position, ergo I am at _least_ on your level of ability, though I personally think I must be _higher_ since I don’t fall prey to those petty insecurities that make me think I have to denounce other bots for not having a skill-set that matches their alt-mode exactly. What are you _afraid_ of, Senator? What are _any _of you afraid of, since it seems I am the only one willing to speak out against the _idiocy_ that has been spoken on this floor for the past three weeks.”

He couldn’t fly properly, having never been taught, but that didn’t stop Shockwave from beating his wings, raising himself up off the floor just a bit as he glared around at the silent hall. “And I refuse to add my vote to this debate, yea or nay. According to law, the entirety of the Senate body has to vote in order for something of this nature to come to the floor. Gentlemen, I am leaving until _actual necessary business_ can be discussed, and I _abstain_ _from this proposal._” 

Pretending not to hear Dai’s soft, shocked intake of breath, Shockwave whirled where he floated, touching back down and stalking toward the stairs, removing himself from the hall with his wings still spread, knowing full well the news crews down on the floor had recorded everything that had just occurred. _Good._ It was time to let people know he was tired of this scrapheap trash.


End file.
